cityofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Crisis and The Survivors Wiki
Welcome to the City of the dead Wiki a strange virus appeared in Indonesia and the world of Juan, Alexa and Owen the Panama city have been taken by the undead and a group of survivors must escape before they become zombies they will have to pass through difficult times and find their missing parents and begin a new friendship in a world were the dead seak for fresh meat. Story When a strange virus takes over the world the undead rises from it´s graves infecting almost all the humanity, now a group of students will have to face the hordes of undead that have tooken over the world and their city and find their missing families and make it to the save zone. It´s still unknown how the outbreak began but it´s believed that it was by a scientific experiment by USA and Japan trying to make a cure for AIDS and Cancer. Cast Juan Manuel: is a high school third-year and the leader of the main group of survivors from the NSP. He is friend of both Valery Muños and Alexandra Quintero, and he has strong feelings of love for Alexa thought he doesn´t know it´s mutual. Juan is a skilled fighter, and also skilled in his leadership skills, which holds his group together in dire situations, he uses a Ithaca M37 and 2 Beretta 9mm handgun. He uses a black leather jacket, a blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Alexandra Quintero: is a classmate and friend of Juan Manuel, and they've known each other since they started third-year she was a be a regular student before the outbreak began, she was a sensible but strong girl that was determined to go to a good university and share a life with Juan Manuel someday, she was also one of the top 10 most beautiful girls at NSP, although being physically similar to Valery even thought she is blonde. She is also a protagonist of the story, next to Juan Manuel and Owen Mackenzie. Alexa is a member of the Karate club. Her combat skills have proven to be a strong asset to the group although not as good as Juan´s fighting skills. She fights with a spear made from a broomstick, but, later in the story, she uses a Springfield M1A1 Super Match with a stock accesory attached. She wears a black tank top, a black leather jacket and a blue short {C Owen Mackenzie: is a American student at NSP High School in Panamá City and best friend with Juan Manuel and Andrea Mackellar´s boyfriend. Owen, along with Alexandra and Juan Manuel, was one of the first to try and escape the school and second leader of the high school survivors. He is also credited by Alexandra and Juan Manuel as being the first to name the undead as "zombies", he wears a black leather jacket, a black shirt and, dark blue jeans, he uses a Benelli M4 Super 90 and a Glock 45. {C Valery Muños: is one of the main characters in The Survivors series. Valery was a great student at school before the undead outbreak began, she was described to be one of the top 10 most beautiful girls at NSP, her strong personality is her major contribution to the group, though her personality and beauty often causes her to be arrogant and having discussions with the group especially with Alexandra, after the outbreak Valery and Juan became very close this is shown when she and Juan went to explore the Coronado beach. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. However, this changes when the group prepares to leave the police station in Panamá City, she wears a black leather jacket, a short pink tank top and blue jeans shorts, later in the story she uses a MP5SFK. {C Luis Garcias: Luis is Alejandra´s Villalovos boyfriend and student at NSP at third-year and second best friend with Juan Manuel, he is physically similar to Jensen Ackles. He shows to be a skilled fighter, when the undead outbreak began in the school, he fights the undead using hapkido´s moves without weapons, just as Owen, Luis is an excellent marksman with many different types of guns, but he usually uses a Magnum Smith & Wesson and later in the story a Semi Automatic sniper rifle which has been remodeled in the style of a Knight's SR-25 Sniper Rifle by an American militar. He also collects various weapons and ammunition for the group during their travels, he wears a brown leather jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans {C Eloisa Takamashi: is a student at NSP High School and a member of the survivor group led by Juan Manuel. Back in NSP High School, she was in the Third Year and she was one of the top10 most beautiful girls at NSP was also captain of the Karate Club. In the group, Eloisa is considered the most reliable of all fighters, and everyone can count on her combat skills to pull them through a tough spot if need be. Like Luis, Eloisa is an athletic fighter whose forte is in melee attacks. She is one of the reasons why the protagonists have managed to survive as far as they have. At the beginning of the story, she uses a Katana sword that she used to fight the undead with, but she was later given a sword by Takashi to fight "the zombies", she uses her same school cloth, later in the story she uses a Beretta 9mm handgun. {C Mireya Villalovos: is one of the main NSP Highschool teachers and the most beautiful teacher of the school, she used not just being teacher of Juan Manuel and his friends also she used to be their best friend, (she used to be in recess with them). she is the only adult in the group in the first season. Mireyas´s main contributions to the group are her medical skills and extensive computer knowledge though Juan teached how to fight, she is very close to Juan. She also serves as the adult figure and takes care of the survivors whenever she is needed to do so, she wears a black jacket, a short blue tank top and tight blue jeans, later in the story she was given a Beretta 9mm handgun. Trivia *The City of the dead is inspired on events that could happen with the experiments that could happen with the expertiments, and the strange infection that appeared a few months ago in *in this story the weapons are real *The idea from a story I reed from the famous writer George Romero Category:Browse